Sweet Torture
by gothfeary
Summary: Buffy's selfdestructive taste in lovers will take everyone farther than they ever dreamed....
1. Chapter 1

1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy, nor Stargate SG-1... they belong to their respective creators, and I am but a lowly worshiper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He found her by following the chaos.

The mystical backlash of the closing Sunnydale hellmouth had brought the supernatural to their knees. Even the extra terrestrial supernatural. It reached across time and space and solar systems to bring the "gods" to their knees in a show of humanity few Jaffa were allowed to witness and survive. He, him self had killed every Jaffa in his chamber rather than give the Rebellion further fodder for it's cause.

Unknown to any but a few of the oldest and most knowledgeable of the Gou'ald the reason why such an event had taken place became apparent to the formidable System Lord with blinding speed. Quickly, he ordered his mother ship to Earth, in defiance of the Asgard treaty, he would investigate this himself.

- - - - -

He had beamed down to Earth confused. The scans of this planet displayed more than six hundred women whom he should fear. The Slayer had been the one to lead the uprising against the Gou'ald millenia ago, and he had personally seen one tear a symbiont that had tried to take her as a host from her own body and survive. Not only survive, but kill the host of Isis in her escape from the scientist Queen. Her actions had led to the banishment of herself and her mate Osiris for daring to anger the mystic warrior whom all Gou'ald had been sworn to avoid.

Using a cloaking device stolen from Nirti in his conquests, he watched silent, invisible from a window outside the highest concentration of Slayer life signs, in what his information had called a "hotel" in the village of "Lost Angels."

It was during this midnight, only a week since he had been driven to his knees, that he saw her.

Graced with an ethereal beauty, she trained her children, much like his First Prime trained his solider. But unlike the Jaffa, she moved as if born in combat. With awe he watched her fluid movements, her nearly erotic and sensual movements driving him mad with longing.

Ba'al needed to posses her.

With determination, and a plan already forming in his mind, Ba'al pressed a button on his had device and was gone in a flash of light with a whisper on his lips.

"Soon my lovely. Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you can't guess by now that I own nothing, then some thing is wrong with you.

- - - - -

She was a glorious creature of habit.

Every morning, she left her villa in the small country of Italia, in the eternal city of Roma at dawn. She swept the streets for the victims she could not save to see if they might have been turned by the vampire vermin that still plagued this planet. Then she returned home and woke the one who glowed green in his sight. If Ba'al recalled correctly, the information he had gathered since she left her home country, the young one was named Dawn, and if his own intuition was correct, she was the Key, the most powerful of the Ancient Ascended beings, the one who's power transcended even dimensions. Once she had left to attend to her education, The Slayer would go for a morning stroll.

Ending every morning with a mocha from the Cafe a few kilometers from her home.

It was there he loved to watched her. The morning sun making her hair a halo that floated around her in the slight breeze, her soft smile radiating a soothing feeling that calmed him. Made him sure of his plan to carry her off into the stars forever.

And so, from his seat across the patio from her, he smiled as he watched her knowing he would see her again tonight.

Buffy could feel it again. The presence that had been following her from L.A. It was neither good nor evil, mealy... strange.

It was strange in it's familiarity, yet totally alien to her. She knew it was no ghost, nor a poltergeist. She told Giles about it, and he assured her he would look into it. Secretly, she wondered if she wanted him to.

The presence often filled her room at night once she had gone to bed, she could feel it even in her deepest sleep. Often she was given visions from it. How she was sure, she wasn't quite positive, but she knew it was true. Visions of great armies at her command, and luxuries she had never dared to thing of; silk scarves so fine she had a servant child whose sole job was to capture the flyaway silks caught by the wind, gold jewelery draping her body in sparkling waves and soft cotton dresses that hugged her in all the right ways. Knowledge that she could be a Goddess Queen clung to her first waking moments only to drift to the back of her mind later.

But what she could not forget, no matter how hard she tried, was the pleasure.

Oh GOD! The pleasure she was given! Every nerve would sing with joy and her body would literally quake with rapture. Every morning she would wake, her body damp with sweat and dripping with wetness. Her mystery presence, with it's phantom hands taking her to ecstasy every night. Lips that traced her collar bone and fingers that buried themselves deep inside haunted her dreams. Flashing eyes that raked her body with hunger. Every part of it a gift and a curse. Because every morning she woke up and it ended. Every morning she would ponder on her dream man and if he could be her unknown presence.

Buffy look around the cafe as she stood to leave, and suddenly she saw them.

Chocolate eyes filled with hunger. The beautiful dark haired man, in his exquisitely tailored pin striped suit, his beard neatly trimmed and his diamond studded tie clip winked at her from it place holding the black silk in place. For a moment she hoped he was the man from her drams. But she dismissed the though as she broke eye contact and walked away.

It was only thanks to her slayer hearing the she heard a whisper.

"Soon darling. Soon."

And she shuddered with anticipation, hoping to dream again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you can't guess by now that I own nothing, then some thing is wrong with you. I own nothing but my memories of hugging Micheal Shanks.  
A/N: OH DEAR LORD, AN UPDATE! I think I'm getting the hang of this again! Oh, and I have a plot bunny to make this into a much longer story....

------  
A desperate moan tore through the quiet Italian night like a knife. Buffy moaned again before biting down hard on the shoulder of the body above her as she tried in vain to contain the scream bubbling up from within. Blood welled and dripped down slicking the sweating bodies even further. The light glinted of her now crimson lips so divinely, Ba'al suddenly found himself thinking he could convince the universe of her state as a Goddess with only a look.

"Go on my love," murmured the gloriously cultured voice in her ear, "scream for me." Lord Ba'al thrust again to punctuate his own desire. The motion caused Buffy to lose another fraction of what little control she seemed to retain as she began frantically moaning, her tiny fingers digging into the hard flesh of his back muscles. A few more thrusts and Ba'al knew he would be able to finally make her shatter. It was time for him to bring this to a glorious end.

She moaned, the sound seeped in grief and loss as Ba'al first stopped, then slowly pulled himself out so that only the tip of his member remained inside the fidgeting blond. Seconds passed, before he finally began to roll his hips, oh so maddeningly slowly. His tongue traced the oh so perfect collarbone below him, the sharp tang of the blood and sweet salt of their mingled sweat was perhaps the second mos delicious thing he had tasted that night. Memories of eating the first was STOL fresh in his mind, and evidently in hers as she whimpered again when his tongue snaked out to catch a glistening drop.

"Do you want it?" Ba'al asked, his voice lite velvet, rich and full of deep promises. "Tell me my love, let me hear you say it." Brown eyes locked with pleading green, eyes so wide and eager. "Say you'll be mine for all eternity." And, all of a sudden, Ba'al found himself to be the one begging. "Let me take you away."

Buffy nipped at his ear, once, twice, three times before tugging hard on the soft flesh. Inside her mind was a whirl: Dawn, oh god thrust just once more, a flash of a smiling red head, can you get Jimmy Choos in space, just swallow me whole, ohgodohgodohgod, how many times a day does he clean those glasses anyway? The Slayer couldn't think strait, her brain befuddled by her lovers requests and tender ministrations. flashes of what was, is and could be whirled and spun until nothing was quite right but the feeling of home she felt each and every time she sank down onto him. Leave, stay it's not quite so clear anymore. Especially when her kegel muscles were frantically trying to give her just one more vibration of bliss.

Another deliriously beautiful moment of torture as he rocked back on his toes to completely leave her body. "Noooo...." she moaned as she tried to thrust her pelvis to force him back in. Her wicked God of sinful joys knew just how to push buttons she never knew she had. It was finally too much as the head of his member began to press and caress her clit with just enough pressure to re knew the ache between her legs and the desire to be filled again. So empty, so horribly alone in her own skin, Buffy finally felt the last of her resistance fade.

"Yes!" Came her frantic cry, as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Sparks exploded inside as with a violent thrust they were whole once more. Together in a tangle of limbs they brought each other to a glorious moment of completion. Ba'al called out Buffy's name with a guttural sound.

And as the haze of lust settled, Ba'al reached over to the Alien Device on the night table next to them. A quick sequence and with a victorious smirk he finally spoke, "Say your good byes my love." With that, a blinding blue whit flash engulfed the room and the hum of Asgard technology filled their ears.

All that remained was an empty room, some sweat soaked bedding, and the promise of something unknown.

-End-

Epilogue

The job of monitoring Earth of any suspicious activity was a long and boring job done by many people abored the Prometheus, but Captain Ryan Jules did his damnedest to make sure he was always thorough. That's why when the sensors detected a strange energy reading in Rome he forwarded the readings down the Area 51 and Stargate Command. Even if it was nothing, it was best to have Col. Carter take a look...


End file.
